


Kotochan's Fiery Love

by YuriJesus



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Awesome, F/F, Goals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:28:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28948932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuriJesus/pseuds/YuriJesus
Summary: A brooding tale of a yandere girl (Kotori Minami) expressing her love and hate.
Relationships: Minami Kotori/Sonoda Umi
Kudos: 9





	Kotochan's Fiery Love

Kotori, Honoka, and Umi had gone to a farm as part of their idol duties. They needed to film themselves tending to animals to sustain their "Cute & Caring" public image. The owners of the "Hanamaru Farm" had been willing to offer them temporary hospitality as they were big fans of μ's" Arriving at the farm relatively late for the girls, they all were given place to sleep for the night- excited for the idol activities of the next day.

The Next Morning:  
Kotori, being woken up early by the sound of a rooster, was lacking sleep. She had previously been over-performing her idol duties and thought she could have this night to rest, unfortunately it had been cut short. Kotori having a great deal of inner malice and murkiness in her mind, needed to take out her anger. With a grin on her face, she jumped out of bed and headed to the tool shed. She took the machete she had found there and started running, repeating "Something needs to die" under her breath. She looked over into a paddock, seeing the rooster which had woken her; the victim was found. She took the machete to the rooster's neck. Screaming in anger, Kotori severed the rooster's limbs leaving it incapacitated, then proceeded to bite into the rooster whilst it was still alive. She exclaimed "This is mighty fine meat", taking another large bite. to Kotori's dismay, Honoka has also woken up early and had gone to find what Kotori was doing. Honoka saw her commit this horrid act. Kotori could not have this, she thought to herself "What if Honoka tells Umi, I couldn't have this, it would ruin my plans for her." She swiftly takes the machete to Honoka's skull and with many hacks, Honoka was slowly slain. Kotori mutters to herself "I should've done this a long time ago." With Honoka dead, Kotori finally knew what had to be done.

She travelled back to the tool shed grabbing gasoline, rope, and matches. She was going to do what she had planned for years. After acquiring the tools she needed, she went to where Umi was sleeping. Fortunately for Kotori, unlike Honoka, Umi was still asleep. Kotori gently picked her up, taking her to the barn. She found a chair which she could bind Umi to and set her down in the middle of the barn. She poured gasoline around the chair and stripped herself and Umi of clothes, then covered herself in gasoline. She proceeded to wake Umi up with a cold splash of the gasoline. Umi exclaimed "KOTORI WHAT'S GOING ON, WHERE AM I!?" She tried to break free of her bondage to no avail. Kotori, with a large smile on her face said "Honoka is dead, and now I can truly love you." Umi began to cry. "Why are you crying, I love you." Kotori leaned in and kissed Umi deeply. "Now we can be together forever", Kotori said before lighting the match, enveloping both of them in flames. Umi screamed in pain, but Kotori continued to embrace Umi's dying body before they both passed away. The End.


End file.
